


so this was originally supposed to be a yosuke angst fic but i couldnt start it so here we are now

by fidusachates



Category: Persona 4
Genre: i was bribed, lyn id like that $20 please thanks haha, souyo - Freeform, this is a shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fidusachates/pseuds/fidusachates
Summary: please i swear to god dont aactually expect anything of this
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	so this was originally supposed to be a yosuke angst fic but i couldnt start it so here we are now

“What djsbdkfjdkdndjkx” chie keysmashes verbally


End file.
